Fall For You
by Crazy For Kames
Summary: Kendall Knight adalah seorang pengusaha kaya yang akhirnya jatuh cinta kepada seorang pelayan sebuah kedai kopi yang hidupnya jauh dari kesan mewah dan glamor, James Diamond. Judul diambil dari lagu Fall For You milik Secondhand Serenade. R&R xx
1. Introducing

_second attempt buat bikin kames fic :D_

_emang lagi suka banget sama pairing ini dan tiap hari juga nyariin soal mereka di tumblr_

_ratingnya masih T (dan semoga tetep T, eh gak tau deh haha xD)_

_just enjoy:)_

* * *

Fall For You

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nickelodeon aja deh hehe

Pairing: Kendall Knight – James Diamond

Warning: OC, OOC, Slash

* * *

Kendall Knight adalah seorang _multimillionaire_ muda yang mewarisi sebuah perusahaan besar yang memang sudah turun temurun sejak Kendall masih berada di rahim ibunya. Banyak sekali surat kabar, majalah, dan artikel di internet yang mengatakan bahwa Kendall adalah seorang pengusaha tersukses dan termuda di Amerika, bahkan di dunia. Di usianya yang baru menginjak 27 tahun, dia sudah bisa berhasil menjalankan perusahaan keluarganya yang dibantu oleh sahabatnya yang jenius, Logan Mitchell.

Bagaimana bisa Kendall mewarisi perusahaan keluarganya di usia yang sangat muda? Pertanyaan yang cukup mudah, ayahnya Jeremy Knight, meninggal saat usia Kendall 20 tahun. Dia meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat saat Jeremy akan pulang ke Amerika, setelah temu rekan bisnis di Jepang. Jeremy memberikan semua aset perusahaan kepada Kendall, karena Kendall adalah anak laki-laki pertama. Ibunya, Jennifer, awalnya ragu untuk memberikan kepercayaan seluruhnya kepada Kendall. Tapi, setelah bersekolah dengan hasil yang sangat membanggakan di bidang bisnis dan manajemen, Kendall bisa menjalankan bisnis keluarganya yang dibantu sahabatnya.

Adiknya, Katie Knight pun sudah diberi kepercayaan kepada Kendall untuk memegang beberapa perusahaan yang skalanya tidak sebesar perusahaan yang dikelola Kendall. Katie yang masih berusia 21 tahun itupun juga tak kalah sukses dari Kendall. Katie yang memang berbakat memiliki jiwa pengusaha selalu dipuji oleh banyak orang walaupun Katie sendiri belum menyelesaikan pendidikannya di bangku kuliah.

Pagi ini, Kendall seperti biasa sudah dijadwalkan untuk _meeting_ dengan beberapa rekan bisnisnya. Rutinitas yang biasa bagi Kendall di hari Senin dan Kendall sudah terbiasa dan menahan dirinya untuk tidak menggerutu. Dia mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan glamor nya sejak kecil dan sudah terbiasa dengan jadwal padat seorang pengusaha sejak dia berusia 24 tahun.

Seperti biasa, sebelum Kendall menuju kantor pusat, dia memarkirkan Aston Martin DB9 berwarna hitam yang baru dibelinya sebulan yang lalu di sebuah _diner_ sederhana di tengah kota New York. Taylor's Dineradalah tempat Kendall biasa menghabiskan paginya untuk sarapan sebelum memulai rutinitasnya yang melelahkan.

"Aku ingin pesan seperti biasa." kata Kendall berkata kepada pelayannya. Pelayannya yang berbadan tidak terlalu tinggi dari Kendall, berambut hitam pekat, matanya juga cokelat gelap dan berwajah Latin itu suda hafal dengan pesanan Kendall karena pria berambut pirang tersebut sudah sering menghabiskan waktunya di sini.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria yang seumurannya duduk di hadapannya. Dia memakai sebuah kacamata berlensa tebal, rambut cokelat pekatnya seperti biasa ditata dengan gaya yang sangat kasual. Terlalu kasual untuk seorang rekan pengusaha seperti dia. Dia tersenyum kepada Kendall dan menampilkan lesung pipitnya yang menawan di kedua sisi pipinya.

"Pagi, Logan." Kendall menyapa sahabatnya yang memang selalu datang kesini juga seperti Kendall. Bahkan mereka kadang-kadang berjanjian datang di sini sebelum mereka menuju kantor pusat mereka.

"_Hey there, Knight!_" kata Logan dengan ceria.

"Siap untuk hari yang melelahkan?" tanya Kendall terkekeh. Logan hanya tertawa dan mulai memainkan jari-jarinya di atas layar sentuh handphone nya.

"Uh… hari ini aku ada rapat dengan rekan bisnis di Oakland." kata Logan mengeluh. Kendall menaikkan alisnya.

"Jadi, kau akan ke Oakland?" Logan menggeleng.

"Teknologi." katanya sambil nyengir. Kendall tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba, kopi moka dan roti panggang pesanannya tiba di mejanya. Si pelayan berwajah latin-lah yang mengantarkannya. Kendall mengetahui orang ini bernama Carlos, karena Kendall beberapa kali mengobrol dengannya.

"Terima kasih, Carlos." kata Kendall sambil tersenyum. Carlos mengangguk dan menerima tip dari Kendall.

Tiba-tiba, pintu kedai makan tersebut terbuka. Kendall yang bersiap untuk menyesap kopinya melihat ke arah pintu dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang mungkin seumuran dengannya masuk ke kedai makan tersebut. Pemuda tersebut berbadan tinggi tegap, rambutnya berwarna cokelat gelap dan sangat indah, kulitnya terlihat sedikit cokelat, dan wajahnya nyaris sempurna. Kendall tidak bisa melepaskan tatapannya dari pemuda yang berpakaian seperti orang biasa tersebut.

Kendall memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda tersebut. Dia sangat mengambil perhatian Kendall yang saat pemuda tersebut menoleh kepadanya dan tersenyum, membuat pipi Kendall merona merah. _God, _Kendall merasa seperti kembali ke dunianya saat masih remaja, 10 tahun yang lalu.

Yeah, Kendall adalah seorang homoseksual. Dia pernah memiliki beberapa pacar dengan jenis kelamin yang sama dengannya dan semuanya hancur berantakan. Sebagian besar karena mereka hanya menginginkan harta Kendall yang berlimpah. Tidak ada yang mencintai Kendall sebagaimana Kendall adanya. Mereka hanya menginginkan harta Kendall dan pria berambut pirang tersebut terlalu mempercayai mereka sampai akhirnya, uang Kendall terhambur dengan sia-sia hanya karena para laki-laki kurang ajar yang hanya menginginkan hartanya.

Semua orang tahu itu terntang seksualitas Kendall sebagai seorang homoseksual. Bahkan Kendall tidak merasa terganggu dengan seksualitasnya. Toh juga usahanya masih tetap berjalan lancar walaupun memiliki Super CEO seorang gay. Kendall sudah menyadari bahwa dia seorang homoseksual sejak dia masih duduk di bangku SMA dan itu memiliki cerita yang panjang sekali.

Kalau dia seorang homoseksual, adakah kemungkinan dia jatuh cinta dengan sahabatnya sendiri, Logan Mitchell? Jika kau bertanya seperti itu kepada Kendall, dia pasti akan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kendall tidak pernah bisa jatuh cinta kepada Logan karena Logan terlalu tahu secara mendetail tentang dirinya. Logan juga bukan seorang homoseksual. Bahkan, dia sudah memiliki tunangan bernama Camille Roberts. Mereka berdua sedang merencanakan sebuah pernikahan. Camille sendiri adalah seorang aktris berbakat yang tadinya hanyalah seorang aktris di Broadway.

Kembali ke pemuda tampan tersebut, ternyata, pemuda tersebut sedang membutuhkan pekerjaan. Kendall bisa melihatnya dari gerak-gerik pemuda tersebut saat berbicara dengan manager kedai ini. Dak Zevon, yang Kendall ketahui usianya tidak terlalu jauh dari Kendall. Dak dan pemuda tersebut berbicara sangat serius sehingga mereka tidak sadar bahwa Kendall memperhatikan mereka.

Setelah beberapa obrolan, Dak akhirnya menyetujui bahwa pemuda tersebut bisa bekerja di kedai ini. Semua itu bisa terlihat jelas dari gerak-gerik pemuda tampan tersebut yang terlihat senang dan menyalami tangan Dak dengan sangat bersemangat. Lalu, pemuda tersebut berpaling lagi untuk melihat ke Kendall dan mengedipkan matanya. Kendall yang tidak terlalu menyadarinya hanya bisa tergagap dengan sikap yang diberikan oleh pemuda tampan tersebut dan pipinya merona merah.

"Kendall?" suara Logan memecahkan lamunan Kendall. Pria berambut pirang tersebut akhirnya menghabiskan sarapannya dan menuju ke meja kasir untuk membayar. Seperti biasa, Kendall selalu membayar lebih. Bahkan bisa untuk membayar pesanan untuk 5 orang.

Kendall akhirnya berjalan menuju Aston Martin-nya dan kembali menoleh ke pemuda yang ada di dalam kedai tersebut sudah mulai bekerja. Dia memang belum memakai seragam seperti pelayan yang lainnya, tapi, dia sudah memakai celemek yang mungkin dia ambil dari dapur. Jantung Kendall berdegup sangat kencang saat melihat pemuda tersebut tersenyum kepada pelanggan pertamanya hari ini.

Akhirnya, Kendall memutuskan untuk menuju kantornya dan melupakan sejenak tentang pemuda tampan yang merupakan pegawai baru di kedai kopi langganannya tersebut.

* * *

James Diamond, seorang pemuda biasa yang tinggal di sebuah apartemen sederhana di tengah kota New York ini sedang mengalami krisis. Krisis karena dia sudah menunggak tagihan apartemennya selama 4 bulan. Padahal, dia sudah berusaha untuk mengurangi porsi makannya, mengurangi konsumsi-konsumsi yang tidak dibutuhkan, bahkan dia memutuskan untuk tidak memiliki pasangan hanya demi untuk menghemat pengeluarannya. Tetapi, semua itu tidak cukup membantu biaya apartemen yang menurutnya masih cukup mahal walaupun dia tahu bahwa itu adalah harga paling murah di New York.

Hidup di New York memang sangat sulit bagi James. Apalagi di sebuah apartemen sederhana yang terkadang listriknya suka mati atau dia harus terpaksa mandi di air dingin karena air panasnya mati. Apartemen yang bobrok itu memang mau tidak mau menjadi tempat tinggal James karena dia tidak memiliki uang lagi untuk menyewa apartemen yang lebih layak. Jika kau menonton Spiderman, kehidupan Peter Parker dan James Diamond tidak jauh berbeda. Hanya saja, James Diamond bukan seorang superhero dengan pakaian super ketat dan memanjat dinding bangunan-bangunan tinggi di kota New York. Dia hanya seorang pemuda berusia 27 tahun yang tidak memiliki uang, harus mencari pekerjaan, dan jarang bisa makan _dua_ kali sehari.

Sebenarnya, keluarga James adalah sebuah keluarga yang cukup berada. Ibunya memiliki sebuah perusahaan kosmetik yang bisa dibilang cukup sukses dan memiliki kantor pusat di Minnesota. James tadinya dipaksa oleh ibunya untu menjadi CEO perusahaan tersebut. Tetapi, James menolak hal tersebut mentah-mentah karena dia sama sekali tidak ingin menjadi orang seperti ibunya. Akhirnya, dia bertengkar dengan ibunya sepanjang malam dan dia memutuskan untuk kabur dari Minnesota dan sekarang, dia terdampar di sebuah apartemen kumuh di tengah-tengah kota New York.

James sudah puluhan kali mencoba bekerja di beberapa restoran atau toko-toko lokal. Tapi, dia berakhir dipecat atau mengundurkan diri. Cita-citanya selama ini adalah dia ingin menjadi seorang model atau penyanyi terkenal. Tetapi, mimpinya itu dia kubur dalam-dalam karena dia tahu, dia tidak akan bisa meraih mimpinya tersebut. Terkadang ada terbersit keinginan James untuk mencoba mengikuti audisi ajang pencarian bakat yang marak di televisi. Tetapi, James tahu bahwa ajang pencarian bakat tersebut tidak menjanjikan hidup James lebih baik.

Akhirnya, dia bergonta-ganti profesi. Dari seorang pelayan restoran, pelayan toko, salesman, pengantar pizza, bahkan buruh bangunan sekalipun sudah pernah James lalui. 5 tahun tinggal di New York memang hal yang sangat berat bagi James.

Hari ini, James berencana untuk melamar pekerjaan di sebuah kedai makanan 3 blok dari apartemennya. Dia tahu kalau di tempat itu sedang dibutuhkan seorang pelayan baru. Dia yakin dengan wajahnya yang sangat tampan dan cocok untuk menjadi seorang model, James dengan mudah untuk mendapatkan pekerjaannya. Karena menurutnya, jika sebuah toko atau kedai atau restoran memiliki pelayan yang menarik, pasti pelanggannya akan banyak. Yeah, itu hanya teori yang ada di kepala narsis milik James.

James memasuki Taylor's Diner dan menanyakan kepada gadis yang menjaga meja kasir tentang pekerjaan di kedai tersebut. Dia bisa melihat di _name tag_ gadis tersebut, dia bernama Lucy. Rambutnya hitam dan merah, gayanya tomboy-mungkin dia ingin meniru gaya Avril Lavigne-tetapi dia sangat ramah. Akhirnya, Lucy memanggilkan manager kedai tersebut yang bernama Dak Zevon.

Setelah beberapa obrolan dan James berusaha meyakinkan Dak bahwa dia bisa bekerja keras dan meyakinkan bahwa dia tidak akan mengecewakan Dak dan usahanya, akhirnya, James diberi pekerjaan sebagai pelayan kedai tersebut. Hal yang tidak cukup sulit bagi James karena sudah berkali-kali James bekerja di posisi ini.

James melihat ke sekeliling tempat tersebut dan melihat dua orang pria yang mungkin seumurannya memakai pakaian yang eksklusif dan sangat rapi. James bisa menebak kalau kedua orang tersebut adalah seorang pengusaha kaya. James mengetahuinya karena dulu James sudah berkali-kali melihat rekan kerja ibunya yang sangat dibencinya itu. Yeah, dia memang tidak pernah benar-benar menyukai bisnis usaha keluarganya itu.

Dia tahu bahwa salah satu dari kedua pria tersebut menatapnya sejak awal dia memasuki kedai ini. Dia memberikan senyum termanisnya yang nyaris membuat pria tersebut melayang. James terkekeh saat melihat tingkah orang dengan pakaian eksklusif tersebut. Dia bermain dengan fantasinya sendiri, sebelum akhirnya, seseorang membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Hei, kau pegawai baru di sini? Selamat datang! Namaku Carlos Garcia. Kau bisa memanggilku Carlos." Kata seorang pelayan yang tingginya tidak jauh lebih tinggi dari James. Wajah Latinnya terlihat sangat gembira dan James membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Aku James. James Diamond. Terima kasih. Semoga aku bisa bekerja dengan baik di sini." kata James berusaha untuk rendah hati. Carlos mengajaknya bersalaman dan tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi, ini hari pertamamu? Mungkin aku bisa memberimu sedikit bantuan tentang apa yang harus dilakukan dan apa yang harus tidak dilakukan?" tanya Carlos.

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. Mr. Zevon sudah menjelaskan secara detail. Mungkin aku akan mendapatkan seragamku besok. Mungkin sekarang aku akan memakai celemek yang Mr. Zevon berikan padaku dari dapur." kata James sambil menunjukkan sebuah celemek berwarna merah kepada Carlos.

"_Cool_! Sekarang, ambil pesanan orang yang duduk di dekat jendela tersebut. _Chop chop!_" James pun bergegas untuk menuruti perintah Carlos.

Saat dia sedang melayani pelanggan, dia bisa melihat pria berambut pirang yang mengamatinya sebelumnya keluar dari kedai tersebut dan mengamatinya dari luar. James juga melihat dia sedikit tersenyum kepadanya dan James juga tersenyum sebelum akhirnya, dia masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil yang James sangat kagumi, Aston Martin DB9.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

_yeah, niatnya ini bakal jadi ff multi-chapter gitu_

_soalnya ide ini udah bersarang lama banget._

_semoga ada yang baca deh, mengingat jarang banget Rushers yang suka Kames.  
_

_haha. sooo, review? :)_


	2. Hit But Don't Run

_karena mood nulis Kames lagi tinggi, akhirnya mutusin buat nerusin fic ini_

_oh iya, buat yg kemaren review dan bilang kalo dia hardcore fans nya Kames,  
_

_well, I LOVE YOU! author juga suka banget sama Kames *curcol_

_di Indonesia jarang banget yg suka kames soalnya T_T_

_yaudah deh daripada kelamaan curhat :))_

* * *

Fall For You

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: seandainya saya memiliki Big Time Rush~~~

Pairing: Kendall Knight – James Diamond

Warning: OOC, SLASH

* * *

"Kendall, kau akan kemana?" Logan menanyakan Kendall saat dia melihat Kendall berjalan keluar dari kantornya dan membawa tas kerjanya. Jas kerjanya juga sudah dipakai, pertanda bahwa Kendall akan meninggalkan kantor dan tidak kembali lagi. Kendall berhenti dan membalikkan punggungnya dan melihat Logan berdiri di hadapannya dengan pandangan heran.

"Pulang," jawab Kendall enteng. Logan menaikkan alisnya saat mendengar jawaban Kendall yang santai.

"Pulang? Ini masih pukul 3 dan kau sudah mau pulang?!" tanya Logan. Kendall memutar bola matanya saat mendengar nada bicara Logan yang menyiratkan bahwa Logan akan menguliahinya seperti biasa jika Kendall berkelakuan yang menurut Logan _tidak sesuai_ dengan prosedur.

"Katie pulang dari London hari ini dan aku harus menyiapkan kejutan untuknya, kan?" tanya Kendall. Logan memutar bola matanya dan mendengus mendengar jawaban Kendall.

"Tapi pekerjaanmu masih banyak!"

"Nanti kusuruh Jenny membawakannya untukku."

"JENNY?! Kau memberikan kepercayaan kepada Jenny untuk membawakan pekerjaanmu ke apartemenmu? Kau tidak takut kalau berkasmu akan hangus?" Logan mulai senewen mendengar pilihan Kendall. Jenny merupakan karyawati Kendall yang paling ceroboh. Dia pernah nyaris membakar satu lantai tempat dia bekerja karena hal yang simple. Kendall pun nyaris terpaksa memecatnya, tetapi tidak jadi karena Kendall ingat bahwa Jenny sahabatnya dulu saat masih SMA dan cara kerja Jenny juga tidak terlalu buruk, walaupun kadang-kadang _sedikit_ ceroboh.

"Kecuali kau tidak cerewet dan mengizinkanku pulang, aku akan menyerahkannya kepadamu." jawab Kendall lagi dengan sangat _sangat_ santai. Logan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengusap wajahnya menghadapi sahabatnya itu.

"Ayolah, Loges, adikku akan pulang hari ini dari London. Aku tidak bertemu dengannya sepanjang tahun." kata Kendall lagi. Kendall juga terpaksa memasang _Puppy Dog Face_ nya yang dulu sering dia praktikan saat masih sekolah. Wajah Logan masih kaku.

"Uh, kau juga ku undang makan malam jam 7 malam ini di apartemenku. Camille juga boleh datang!" tambah Kendall lagi.

Melihat wajah Kendall yang memelas, akhirnya Logan mengizinkan Kendall untuk pulang dan berjanji kepada Kendall akan menyelesaikan pekerjaan Kendall yang pria pirang itu tinggalkan.

Setelah mendapatkan izin dari Logan, Kendall langsung pergi meninggalkan sahabatnya itu dengan senyum yang sangat cerah. Kendall pun dengan senang hati meninggalkan kantornya dan bersiap membawa Aston Martin DB9 nya pulang ke rumah.

* * *

Kendall melaju dengan kecepatan yang tidak terlalu tinggi, karena mengetahui, lalu lintas cukup padat hari itu. Seperti biasa, New York selalu dipadati oleh ribuan, bahkan jutaan mobil pribadi maupun angkutan umum.

Saat jalan sudah tidak terlalu padat, Kendall memberanikan dirinya untuk memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi. Saat dia sudah nyaris membawa mobilnya dalam kecepatan 80 km/jam, tiba-tiba ada seorang pemuda lewat yang berlari menyeberang dengan seenaknya dan membuat Kendall terpaksa mengerem mendadak. Walaupun sudah mengerem, tetap saja Kendall menyenggol pemuda tersebut, hingga akhirnya, pemuda tersebut tergeletak di jalan dan meringis kesakitan.

Kendall yang tidak mau dikeroyok oleh orang-orang yang mulai berkerumun di sekitar mobilnya itu, langsung keluar dari sarangnya dan melihat kondisi orang yang baru saja ditabraknya. Mata Kendall melebar saat melihat bahwa pemuda yang ditabraknya itu adalah pemuda yang sering dia temui di sebuah kedai makanan langganannya. Pegawai baru tersebut tepatnya. Tetapi, Kendall belum pernah mengobrol dengan pemuda tersebut.

"M-m-maaf," Kendall tergagap. Kendall sendiri tidak pernah tahu nama dari pemuda tersebut. Dia bingung harus melakukan apa, sedangkan pemuda tersebut tergeletak di atas jalan dan meringis kesakitan sambil memegang kaki kirinya yang terkena bagian depan mobil.

"Bawa saja ke rumah sakit, Pak!" tiba-tiba, seseorang berteriak dari kerumunan dan Kendall, tanpa berpikir dua kali, langsung menggendong pemuda yang masih meringis kesakitan itu masuk ke dalam mobil. Pemuda tersebut dua kali lebih besar daripada Kendall sehingga Kendall kesulitan untuk menolongnya. Akhirnya, dia dibantu oleh dua orang untuk menggendong pemuda tersebut masuk ke dalam mobil Kendall.

Setelah semua beres, Kendall memberikan sejumlah uang ke orang-orang yang sudah membantunya menggendong korban Kendall. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Kendall langsung membawa pemuda tersebut untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit.

"Tenang, tenang, kita akan ke rumah sakit. Kita akan ke sana." kata Kendall berusaha untuk tidak panik selama menyetir. Tetapi, suara rintihan yang dikeluarkan oleh sang pemuda itu malah membuat Kendall sangat panik. Kendall memang paling tidak bisa untuk mengatasi orang kecelakaan. Dia pasti akan panik dan bingung untuk melakukan apa.

"Namamu siapa?" Kendall sempat menanyakan nama pemuda tersebut. Dia tahu kalau pemuda tersebut kemungkinan tidak akan menjawabnya karena dia terlalu sibuk untuk merasakan sakit yang ada di kaki kirinya.

"J-J-James-uh-J-J-James D-Diam-aah-D-Diamond," rasa sakit yang ada di kaki kirinya langsung menjalar ke seluruh tubuh James. Kendall semakin panik.

Dan dalam hitungan menit, Kendall sudah sampai di rumah sakit dan James langsung dibawa ke UGD. Kendall yang tadinya buru-buru untuk pulang ke rumah dan menyiapkan makan malam untuk penyambutan kepulangan Katie dari London, sekarang harus bersabar untuk menunggu keadaan James dan memastikan bahwa James baik-baik saja. Dia harus bertanggung jawab juga, kan?

Hampir setengah jam Kendall menunggu James keluar dari UGD, tetapi, belum ada dokter atau suster atau James pun yang keluar dari sana. Kendall pun mulai khawatir dan dia berusaha menghubungi Logan dan rumahnya. Logan langsung memberikan ceramah kepada Kendall yang nyaris membuat Kendall mati bosan dan pembantunya di rumah tidak bisa mengatakan banyak hal karena Kendall sudah terdengar sangat lelah dan kesal akibat telepon Logan sebelumnya.

Akhirnya, Kendall bisa melihat James keluar dari UGD yang berjalan sedikit terpincang-pincang. Kaki kirinya pun dibalut dengan perban. Karena James mengenakan jins yang hanya sampai di bawah lutut. Setelah dilihat lebih jelas, rupanya James juga mendapatkan beberapa luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Maklum, kecelakaan tadi cukup keras dan Kendall juga bisa melihat lengan baju James yang sebelah kanan sobek di bagian siku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kendall mendekat ke arah James. Pemuda berambut cokelat gelap itu mengangguk walaupun dia kesulitan untuk berjalan.

"Baiklah, kau ke mobilku sekarang, aku antar kau pulang. Aku akan mengurus beberapa hal." kata Kendall. James mengangguk dan akhirnya, dia diantar oleh beberapa suster menuju mobil Kendall yang diparkir tidak jauh dari UGD.

"Mobilmu apa, Sir?" tanya seorang suster.

"James tahu." jawab Kendall.

* * *

Setelah semua urusan beres, biaya juga sudah beres, Kendall langsung mengantar James untuk pulang. Kendall berusaha meminta maaf karena sudah seenaknya menabrak James dengan cukup keras dan membuat James memiliki banyak luka dan memar. Bahkan dia kesulitan untuk berdiri, apalagi berjalan. Tetapi, James dengan mudahnya memaafkan Kendall karena menurutnya, Kendall sangat baik sekal, sudah mau menanggung semua biaya rumah sakitnya dan sekarang, dia mengantarkan James untuk kembali ke apartemen bobroknya.

Saat sudah berhenti di depan bangunan apartemen milik James, Kendall melirik ke arah James yang kesulitan untuk keluar dari mobi. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Kendall langsung keluar dari mobilnya, dan membantu James keluar dari mobil. James yang bersikeras tidak mau menggunakan alat bantu jalan itu akhirnya bisa keluar dari mobil Kendall.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya," kata James. Kendall mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Mungkin aku harus mengantarmu sampai ke kamarmu. Mengingat kau kesulitan untuk berjalan." wajah Kendall terlihat khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja." kata James sambil tersenyum. Kendall menganga dan jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang saat dia melihat senyuman James yang sangat menawan. Dia sampai tidak sadar kalau wajahnya sudah merona merah seperti kepiting rebus saat James terkekeh di hadapannya.

"_Earth to, Kendall_," kata James sambil terkekeh. Kendall menggelengkan kepalanya dan ikut tertawa _walaupun grogi_ di hadapan James. Tiba-tiba, Kendall mendapatkan ide yang cukup berani untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Uh, James, uh… hari ini adikku baru pulang dari London dan aku akan mengadakan makan malam di apartemenku. Um… mungkin kau mau datang? Aku tidak masalah untuk menunggumu bersiap-siap. Mengingat makan malam masih jam 7." Kata Kendall sambil melihat arlojinya. James memandang Kendall dengan tatapan kosong. Tidak percaya mendengar tawaran yang baru saja Kendall berikan.

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku tidak biasa bergaul dengan orang-orang eksklusif sepertimu." Kata James berbohong. Tentu saja dia sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupan glamor yang dia tinggalkan 5 tahun lalu.

"Ayolah. Ini bukan makan malam eksklusif seperti yang ada di pikiranmu, kok. Ini hanya makan malam keluarga. Hanya ada aku, adikku, ibuku, dan temanku, Logan dan Camille." Kata Kendall. Entah mengapa, sebagian dari dirinya sangat mengharapkan James bisa datang ke makan malamnya malam ini. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, dia sangat ingin James selalu ada di hadapannya.

"Anggap saja ini permintaan maafku padamu." tambah Kendall sambil memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Kau sudah membiayai semuanya dan mengantarkanku pulang itu sudah lebih dari cukup." Kata James lembut. Kendall menggeleng dan berusaha memaksa James untuk datang ke apartemennya malam ini.

Saat Kendall akan membuka mulutnya, rupanya kaki James yang sakit mulai lelah menopang beban tubuh James, sehingga, James jatuh ke depan dan Kendall dengan sigap menangkapnya, sehingga sekarang, Kendall _terlihat_ seperti memeluk James. Punggungnya pun menghantam mobilnya, sehingga punggung Kendall bersandar pada mobilnya.

Menyadari apa yang terjadi, James langsung berusaha berdiri kembali dan wajahnya terlihat merona merah. Begitu juga dengan Kendall yang wajahnya lebih merah daripada tomat. Bibir mereka juga sangat berdekatan dan Kendall tak henti-hentinya untuk menatap bibir James yang sangat indah.

"Uh, maaf," kata James langsung menjauhkan kedua wajah mereka, tepat ketika Kendall berusaha untuk menciumnya.

"Aku antar kau ke dalam." Kata Kendall datar. Sedikit kecewa karena dia tidak bisa mencium James. James menggeleng, tetapi, dengan posisinya yang sedang lemah, dia membiarkan Kendall mengalungkan tangan kanan James di leher Kendall, dan tangan kiri Kendall melingkar di pinggang James.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu apartemen James, James memberikan kuncinya kepada Kendall sehingga Kendall bisa membukakan pintunya untuknya. Tentu saja Kendall yang memintanya.

James langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya yang reot. Kendall melihat ke sekeliling apartemen James yang lumayan berantakan, karena di mana-mana yang dia temukan adalah baju dan bungkus makanan. Dia memasang wajah yang cukup untuk membuat James malu.

"Terimakasih." kata James. Kendall mengangguk lalu melihat kesekelilingnya lagi.

"Maaf, aku tidak tinggal di sebuah apartemen mewah sepertimu." kata James sambil berusaha untuk melepas sepatu Converse nya yang sudah terlihat rusak. Mendengar ucapan James, Kendall langsung sadar dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Membantu James untuk melepas sepatunya.

"Mandi dan cepatlah. Aku akan menunggumu. Pakai pakaian terbaikmu dan kita pergi ke apartemenku." kata Kendall lembut. James menatap Kendall dengan tatapan, 'Kau bercanda, kan?' tetapi, melihat keseriusan di wajah Kendall, James tidak bisa menolaknya. Akhirnya, dengan sedikit bantuan dari Kendall, James berhasil masuk ke kamar mandi, setelah mengambil pakaiannya, tentu saja.

"Uh, aku bisa mandi sendiri." kata James nyaris tertawa. Hal tersebut membuat wajah Kendall semakin memerah, terutama saat mendengar tawa James.

Selama menunggu James mandi, Kendall berusaha untuk membereskan _sedikit_ apartemen James. Kendall memang tidak terbiasa dengan tempat yang berantakan. Jadi, dia membuang semua bungkus makanan dan melipat baju-baju yang berserakan. Memang tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau Kendall sering melakukan bersih-bersih, tetapi, memang itu yang sering Kendall lakukan di kamarnya.

Setelah semuanya beres, Kendall melihat sebuah meja yang dipenuhi oleh foto-foto diri milik James. Kendall tersenyum melihat foto-foto James yang terlihat sangat ceria dan terlihat jauh lebih muda. Mungkin foto-foto tersebut diambil saat James masih remaja.

Lalu, Kendall juga melihat beberapa foto James yang menarik perhatiannya. Beberapa foto James bergaya bak seorang model. Kendall tidak bisa menilai jelek akan foto-foto tersebut, karena, Kendall mengakui kalau James sangat berbakat untuk menjadi seorang model. James terlihat seperti model profesional di foto-foto tersebut. Sangat tampan dan menawan.

Wajah Kendall memerah saat melihat foto James tanpa kaos atau kemeja. Wajah James pun terlihat jauh lebih muda. James hanya memakai sebuah pakaian renang dan pria berambut cokelat itu terlihat basah. Dan di sebelahnya ada seorang gadis yang sangat mirip dengan James. Gadis tersebut hanya memakai sebuah bikini dan tubuhnya juga basah seperti James. Mereka berada di pantai. Foto tersebut tidak dibingkai dan di letakkan begitu saja di atas sebuah buku album. Kendall membalikkan foto tersebut dan ada tulisan tangan yang sedikit berantakan. Mungkin tulisan James. "_Aku dan Ali di Malibu. 2 bulan sebelum Ali meninggal. I miss u, Alicia_." Kendall bergetar saat membaca tulisan tersebut.

Kemudian, ada foto lain yang menangkap perhatian Kendall. Foto tersebut tepat berada di bawah foto James yang setengah telanjang itu. Kali ini, foto James dengan sebuah _jersey_ _hockey_ dengan huruf M yang sangat besar dan dia memakai pelindung yang biasa dipakai para pemain _hockey _profesional. James terlihat sedang menggiring _hockey puck_. Mungkin foto ini diambil saat James sedang bertanding. Kendall mengetahui bahwa _jersey_ tersebut adalah _jersey_ dari sebuah tim _hockey _di Minnesota. Yeah, Minnesota Wild. Kendall membalik foto tersebut dan ada tulisan, "_Pertandingan terakhir bersama Minnesota Wild sebelum pindah ke New York. Miss'em._"

Dan saat Kendall meletakkan fotonya di tempatnya semula, James keluar dari kamar mandi dan sayangnya, sudah memakai baju. James memakai sebuah kemeja berwarna putih dan sebuah celana bahan berwarna hitam. Lalu, James juga memakai sebuah _blazer_ berwarna hitam dan Kendall menebak, _blazer_ tersebut tidak murah. Tetapi, Kendall memilih untuk menutup mulutnya. Lalu, dengan sedikit bantuan dari Kendall, James memakai kaos kaki dan sepatunya. Tentu saja bukan sepatu Converse yang sudah jelek itu.

"Kau melihat foto-fotoku, kan?" tanya James sambil menyisir rambutnya yang sedikit lembap. Kendall mengangguk.

"Tidak tahu kau pernah bermain di Minnesota Wild." Kata Kendall.

"Aku tidak pernah memberitahu orang-orang." kata James.

Kendall memperhatikan cara James berdandan. Bagaimana James selalu berusaha untuk membuat rambutnya rapi dan memperhatikan cara James berdandan membuat jantung Kendall berdegup sangat kencang. Dia belum pernah memperhatikan orang sampai seperti ini. Dia sangat betah memperhatikan cara James berdandan. Dia sangat suka cara James merapikan rambutnya. Dan dia sangat suka aroma tubuh James yang beraromakan vanilla dan mint.

"Baiklah, aku siap." kata James yang masih tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi dia diperhatikan.

"Mau ku bantu berjalan lagi?" tanya Kendall. James menggeleng.

"Sudah jauh lebih baik. Aku pernah merasakan lebih parah." Kata James tersenyum. Melihat senyum James yang menawan tersebut membuat kedua pipi Kendall merona merah.

Akhirnya, mereka berdua pergi untuk makan malam di apartemen Kendall.

- To Be Continued -

* * *

_itu aja yg bisa aku tulis hahah._

_mmm... buat Girls At The Rock Show nya, masih belum tau mau di update kapan sebenernya karena writer's block yang sangat mengganggu_

_tapi moga aja dalam waktu dekat ini bisa diupdate fic Dramione nya._

_so, umm... review?_


End file.
